


Serpens

by Khoshekh42



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, god its so fluffy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: Crowley gets to wondering what Aziraphale did, Creation wise.Confessions ensue.





	Serpens

Crowley had never been one for, well… Heaven. Even as an angel, he spent a lot of time out of heaven, building bits of the universe. Like the nebula. He was proud of it. But the thing that he had made, the one that brought him the most pride, the most happiness, wasn’t some grand nebula, nor a beautiful planet, but something right on Earth.

 

Not his plants- though Crowley would be remiss to say he didn't take rather extreme pride in the would-be prize-winning house plants (If he ever bothered to enter them in any contests).

 

Nor was it any dastardly plan that he’d made, such as the M25, or tying up the phone lines all afternoon, or vape pens. Nor even some of his older prides, such as the whole Caligula situation (even if he couldn’t take full credit for it- not that he’d ever tell that to Hell’s head offices).

 

He was most proud about Aziraphale. The angel had been shaped so much by the demon in the past 6000 years. Not tempting wise, per se, but if Aziraphale could be convincing enough as Crowley, then perhaps that would end up under the category of ‘temptation’, ‘demonic influences’ at the very least.

 

“Angel,” Crowley said one day, not too long after the disaster that was the apocalypse.

 

“Yes, dear?” Aziraphale barely looked up from his book, barely lifted his head from the cup of cocoa that he’d been sipping from for the past hour that Crowley had been watching him. The cocoa that was surely cold by now.

 

Crowley flicked a hand, and steam began to slowly rise from the mug, bringing a surprised, but contented noise from Aziraphale.

 

“What… What did you make? In the Beginning, that is.”

 

Aziraphale looked up, eyes wide and blinking, glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose.

 

“I… Is there a reason that you’re asking?” Aziraphale seemed a little confused.

 

“Well, I was just thinking about my own nebula. My planets. Stars.”

 

“Oh. Well, I never did get to making any nebulae, or anything like that.”

 

“You have to have made _something_.” Crowley said, exasperated. “Everyone did.”

 

“Well,” Aziraphale said, a little pink at the cheeks, “It’s a little embarrassing.”

 

“How is Creation… embarrassing, exactly?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Aziraphale fiercely shoved his glasses up his nose and glared down at his book.

 

“Oh, it does now.” Crowley smirked.

 

Aziraphale huffed. “It’s a constellation.”

 

“Ooh… Embarrassing constellations… Virgo? Did you have some tryst with a pretty maiden and make a nice constellation to commemorate it?” Crowley teased.

 

Aziraphale, never one to quite notice when Crowley was teasing, and when he was serious, looked appalled. “What part of- who- why- I would- I’m not even _remotely_ \- I mean do you really think?” Aziraphale looked rather frazzled. “Honestly. We’ve known each other for six-thousand years. Tryst. With a maiden.”

 

“’S just a joke. Christ, Angel.”

 

Aziraphale sighed. “You must know by now.” He put down the mug.

 

“Know what?”

 

“I’m not interested in… maidens.”

 

“Of course I know. You’re an angel, lust really isn’t your _thing_.”

 

“Ah, but you _don’t_ understand. Honestly the fact that you haven’t picked up on it. I’m not- never have been- interested in maidens. Never said anything about the men.”

 

Crowley blinked. Then blinked again. “Oh.” He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing came out. “I thought…”

 

“Yes, _lust_ isn’t my thing, but _love_ , dear boy. That’s all angels are about.” He smiled softly at Crowley. “ _Supposed_ to be about, anyway.” He added, somewhat bitterly.

 

Crowley still seemed at a loss for words.

 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale said tentatively, “Can I show you my… well, the one thing I made? My constellation. I pulled a few strings to get it put in the sky.”

 

“What did you make? Which constellation, that is.”

 

“That would ruin the surprise.” Aziraphale stood and placed his book on the table, folding his reading glasses neatly on the top of it. “I’ll tell you this though,” He smiled again, sadly almost.

 

“I made it not two months after Eden.” He said this with an air of gravity that Crowley couldn’t quite place. As if saying this was supposed to tip Crowley off as to what this constellation was.

 

“Alright…” Crowley said somewhat apprehensively, despite trusting the Angel entirely.

 

Aziraphale held out a hand. After a pause, Crowley took it.

 

Away they went, Aziraphale whisked them to a remote desert, one Crowley could only assume was somewhere in America.

 

Angels did not like, generally, to teleport. It took something out of them, and it was somewhat uncomfortable.

 

“New Mexico. I always come here if I want to look at the stars.”

 

Crowley looked to the sky, where stars were visible as far as the eye could see, and he tried desperately to figure out which one had been crafted by the angel next to him.

 

“That’s Cygnus, there. Looks like an ‘X’. Supposed to be a swan.”

 

“And…” Crowley prompted.

 

“No, that’s not mine.” Aziraphale shifted uncomfortably.

 

“You don’t have to show me, Angel. Really, if you’re not comfortable showing me…”

 

“No. It’s inevitable. I should just get on with it.” Aziraphale stayed silent for a moment. “See that bright star right there? That’s Unukalhai. Then if you travel on in either direction, there’s two more stars that make up a line. Continuing on straight up and left from that top star is another star, and three stars in a diagonal line next to it. Going on down from that bottom star is the last star straight down.”

 

“It looks like a weird snake, Aziraphale, you’re going to have to tell me what it’s supposed to be.” Crowley had never been one for constellations, he’d always thought that the humans had been the ones that made up all of the constellations, but evidently at least one was intentional.

 

“Yes. It does look like a weird snake, doesn’t it?” His face was crimson, visible even in the low light of night.

 

“Angel… That’s not… Me, is it?”

 

“Like I said. A couple months after Eden.”

 

“Oh, Angel.”

 

“I wasn’t truly proud of it until 1941.”

 

“The Nazis that I bombed?”

 

“Yes.” Aziraphale’s voice was quiet.

 

“Pride’s a sin you know. One of the big seven.” Crowley said after a minute of them standing in silence.

 

“Oh, you know what I mean.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Hmm?” Aziraphale seemed somewhat distracted as he stared up into the stars.

 

“Why weren’t you proud of it until 1941?”

 

Aziraphale didn’t say anything for a very long time. “Well… You must know by now, dear.” His voice was pained.

 

“Know what?”

 

“That was the night I fell in love with you.” Aziraphale said it so simply that at first Crowley thought that he must have misheard.

 

“You… Love me?”

 

“Of _course_ I do, Crowley, I thought you knew.” It sounded almost like Aziraphale was about to cry.

 

“No! Why would you think I knew?”

 

“Well, I thought I’ve been rather obvious.” A beat, “You don’t have to say anything. It’s alright, I know you don’t feel the same.”

 

“And who the _fuck_ told you that?” Crowley asked, somewhat angrily.

 

“Well, you’re a demon, I just assumed-”

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t assume things like that.”

 

They were both silent for a while, listening to the whistling of the wind.

 

“ _Wait_.” Aziraphale said with wide eyes. “Does that mean you do, well, feel the same?”

 

Crowley made a frustrated noise. “ _Yes._ ”

 

“Oh. Well.”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Can’t believe you never knew.”

 

“So if you’re actually- Well, if you actually feel the same-”

 

“You can say it. I’m in love with you.” Crowley said, admitted for the first time.

 

Aziraphale fell silent, blushing furiously.

 

“Well if you do love me, can I kiss-”

 

As soon as the word came out of the angel’s mouth, Crowley seized him by the lapels and kissed him hard. Aziraphale, as soon as he got over his initial shock, gently grabbed Crowley’s face and responded in kind.

 

They stayed there, kissing, watching the stars, talking about various things that they’d done throughout the 6000 years that they’d known each other, and they stayed until the sun rose and they could no longer see the serpent in the sky.

 

Aziraphale spoke, “May I tempt you to a nice breakfast?”

 

“Any time.”


End file.
